101 Hunger Games
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: What if everything changed since the 75th Hunger Games- and not in a good way? Much more restrictions and they are certainly not in thirteen year olds' favor. Never before seen characters. (My friends)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so my friends wanted me to write a fanfic about the Hunger Games. Sounds strange, right? Well it is... so are my friends.

Here are all the tributes (my friends) that are going to be in the games:

-Leanna Cresta (4)

-Megan Woodley (1)

-Emily Pickle (2)

-Talia the Canadian (5)

-Zoey Odair (3)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1-

It's that same time of year.

Our Hunger Games.

* * *

Talia POV

Ever since the seventy- fifth Hunger Games, everything has been split up. Every game is to have a regulation of gender, no two sexes can be in the same arena. Districts 1-5 are in the beginning of the year, age divisions, and of course- girls go first. There is a rule of only one tribute per district, so the games tend to be shorter.

In all of Panem, my district isn't the poorest but compared to the others ahead of us- we usually never win the games.

Reaping is today and I am not looking forward to it. I may not be chosen, but what about my other sisters and brother, or my friends?

I resent the Capitol for this reason, finding entertainment in the misery of others. They are sick people, wicked.

That won't change anything.

* * *

Emily POV

I grab the nail polish off my dresser and apply it to my toes.

_A plain nail is a boring nail._

It's one of my mottos I live by. People may see me as vain but I just love beauty products. Today for the reaping, I am wearing a knee-length light pink dress with glitter. Lots of glitter. I put my hair up in a bun and twist it, leaving my face in view.

_Don't forget mascara. Dump the whole load._

_Who wouldn't want to forget shoes?_

_Purse._

_Done._

* * *

Megan POV

Yes. Yes. YES.

I say that out loud as I pose in front of my mirror. Muscles cover my body from the extensive training I have endured. I am ready. I will be a tribute this year in the 101 Hunger Games.

I am so darn lucky.

I get comfy on the couch and flip open the TV to watch the reaping in other districts. I wonder what shit I'll be up against this year.

Not that they could ever beat me.

* * *

Leanna POV

Swimming in water calms me down. As I focus on the movements of my arms, I fear of who the contestants will be.

_Will I be one?_

I banish that thought from my head. _Preposterous_. There's a tiny chance I'll be tribute- one out of thousands.

I concentrate on moving like a mermaid. Graceful yet fast.

_This year will be the same as always._

_I've got nothing to worry about._

* * *

Zoey POV

I crank the handle to the right.

_Righty tighty, lefty loosey._

A rhyme I use to remember directions. I don't even know what I am making, but it's better than walking around the room. My nails have been bitten raw, full of anxiety.

Yes anxiety. I am anxious to get this over with, to head to the reaping, and heading back home. Same as always.

But the nightmares.

Oh the nightmares.

I have a feeling I won't be so lucky this year.

The television is only a few feet away, but it feels like miles. I sit on the sofa- rocking back and forth. Swaying from side to side.

Maybe some cartoons will do the trick.

You see, I am not like the other people in my district. I don't enjoy doing work for fun. Some might call me stupid- but I am nowhere near that level of intelligence. I like other activities that are deemed "idiotic" for others.

I don't care.

I do want to look presentable during the reaping. I put on a bright red dress with heels- a few inches taller won't hurt. I zip through makeup because I don't wear that much. I remember from experience.

* * *

Six months ago:

*_Placing mascara CALMLY_*

'"_OHMYGOD IT WENT IN MY EYE!_

_GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!_

_*Mad dash to bathroom and spend an eternity washing it out of my eye* _

* * *

My family is waiting for me downstairs with a look of pity on them. The games are restricted to thirteen year olds- which increases my chance of being reaped.

_Here we go. _

* * *

AN: so friends- YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Ya better appreciate me. I'll write more- don't worry. It just may take a while cause I have a lot of tests this week.

Be brave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2-

**Talia POV**

* * *

We head out into the town square. That is- me, my parents, my brother, and my two sisters. I'll never understand why my mom wanted four kids. We're already considerably poor.

The outift I wear now is the only one my mother deemed 'proper' yet it is so uncomfortable. My feet wobble as I walk in three inch heels- although they might not seem like a lot, I can never walk as graceful as my sisters.

One step forward, one step backward. I keep up this pattern until my face collides with the rough pavement. My sisters chorus in a laughter as I try to push myself up.

_I am such a klutz._

My father holds my brother's tiny hand and I see the worry on his face. I only see make up on my mother's face.

I zone out for the whole speech on history by the mayor. His name is Dipper Pines (**I had to do that- you'll thank me Tal-tal&Em**) Then the reaping begins.

Her hand moves swiftly in the bowl, fishing out a name of a person whose life is guarantied to be miserable after that.

The lady's super mega botox lips move and the most unimaginable words escape her lips.

_"Talia Canadian." _**(I've got nothing against Canadians but I thought it would be funny cuz I thought the girl was Canadian. Turns out she's not. :] )**

* * *

**Emily POV**

Thoughts of rainbows and unicorns raid my mind, though nothing permanent. How lucky it would be to be spared this year! And the next year. And the year after that year.

"Mommy can I have a toy pony, and not Emily?" my younger sister asked with a cocky grin on her face.

"Of course you can sweetie," mom pinched my sisters cheeks and turned to me, "And I'll buy one just for you because Emily doesn't need one since she's too old to. Isn't that right dear?" she asks with such certainty.

See, here's the problem. My parents think I am too childish for my age. So what if I like ponies. And mystical creatures. They're amazing and breathtaking.

Of course if I ever say that, they'll think I'm not right in the head.

The lecture the man gives is really boring. "Blah, blah don't forget more blahs!" That's pretty much what I heard the entire time. My dad catches me off guard and grabs my face and points it in the right direction. It doesn't hurt- he'd never hurt me. I'm pretty sure he's bored too.

This time I grab his face and spin it in the right direction. We both laugh only to be shushed by the crowd.

A smile reaches my face only to break when I hear my name called.

"Emily Pickle."

* * *

**Leanna POV**

"Do we have to go?" I ask for the hundredth time. My brother gives me a look that says 'shut-up'.

So I do. No one is in the mood to talk.

Not even me.

So we walk out the door and to the place where the reaping is held each year.

One year ago-

'"Anna Abernathy." My best friend glanced up at me and tears formed in her eyes. I watched her walk up to her escort and I was upset too. She faced me and said goodbye.

"Leanna, it's okay. No crying." the redhead left and I did as I was told. I wish I could visit her like in the previous years that visitors have been allowed. However because of the idiot who thought he could get his brother out, the rule has been revoked."'

Little did I know that she was going to win. One of the few survivors from non- careers. Of course she was never the same. Anna gave everyone the cold shoulder and what hurt was that she blamed me.

She blamed me for causing her to become a murderer.

We don't talk anymore.

* * *

**Zoey POV**

Of course this what always happens. As soon as my family is going to leave- me and my bladder that can't hold anything more than a single ounce of... well you get the idea. So I rushed to the room of business- making sure I wash my hands long enough to sing the Happy Birthday song whilst doing it.

My sister is outside pounding on the door for me to hurry up. Sheesh.

...

Reaping has always been boring. ALWAYS.

I'm sure karma will get me for thinking that.

And I was right. My name rings out into the air. As quick as it was said, it was gone. But the aftermath of it was not. There was no drama- nothing.

Nothing except the whimpering from my parents and sister.

I proudly walked unto the stage and next to my escort and mentors. My eyes scan the crowd, sensing that they have no hope in me winning. Not that I have hope. I', as prepared as broken invention. A failure.

_At least I'll be famous. __I wonder who the boy tribute will be._ Likely I will know him. I could care less right now.

I wave goodbye to my family as I never look back. Everyone moves on. The door closes behind me and we board the train.

Off to the Capitol.

* * *

**Megan POV**

The TV flickers off.

This is the shit I'm fighting against? There all so out of shape.

My brother congratulates me on a guarantee that I'll win the games. I was hoping for a little more competition.

My sister, however, being the - she is tells on my parents. "Mama, Megan used bad words!"

I suck in some air and breathe it out.

"MEGAN I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR DIRTY MOUTH! YOU'RE SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE FOR YOUR SISTER!" The realization hits me. I'll be off to the Capitol tonight and my mom can't ground me. Unless she wants to come to the arena with me.

But the lengths this women will go to for the sake of my sister, you'd be surprised. So I mumble out an apology and focus on my suddenly interesting sleeves.

I will win.

Right?

* * *

AN: OOOOO I love this chapter. Instead of studying, I wrote this. Phooey. Next chapter will be out soon- promise!

*Dipper Pines reference used from Gravity Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3-

**Leanna POV**

* * *

The Capitol people are mean as the brisk me off into the train. Most likely- I'll never see my family again.

The thought sends shivers down my spine.

I will live to see them.

I hope.

* * *

**Talia POV**

The train is super fast. And fancy.

I enjoy the super-mega-extra-extra-giant television. But most importantly- the food. I gorge myself with different cakes and pies.

_Who knows the next time I'll get this opportunity._

My escorts try to start a conversation at the dinner table, but their attempts fail. Like anyone'd like to talk now.

So instead, I fill myself up and excuse myself from the table. Everyone gives me odd looks, and I couldn't care less.

My so called "quarters" contain some very cool and luxurious furniture.

A water mattress.

Sophisticated showers.

Unbelievable toilets.

Amazing! All this just for one tribute who will have a zero percent chance of winning...maybe I'm so negative.

* * *

**Emily POV**

The lack of beauty supplies makes me guffaw. This is the Capitol we're talking about.

Land of the make-up!

Well I guess I'll have to settle for the foot massaging machine...

* * *

**Megan POV**

All the trains for the games are identical. Mine is not any different than the other girls that I will be facing.

Citizens of District 1, including myself, are pretty well- off. So this form of transportation isn't anything more than average.

The food is an exception. I have to remind myself to try the chocolate mousse cake. Mmmm...

Hopefully I won't gain that much weight.

* * *

**Zoey POV**

The clothes are strange. They vary in sizes and styles- only for me to use at my leisure.

I couldn't possibly pass up the chance to be a real girl before death.

Who knew dress up could be so fun?

Especially the scrubs they have. Not to brag but my face has been pretty clear, with the occasional pimple popping up. Of course, there are countless products to deal with that.

My hands scan through grazing paper boxes, and plastic tubes.

Back at home- I had limited creams. Here, there is much more than anyone would ever need or use.

The only products I had a use for consisted of reducing the dryness of my skin.

And something to fix my chapped lips.

No matter what lip balm, chap stick- anything, I used my lips were always beyond repair. They've been like that for years.

As I apply the foreign- Capitol lip balm on, I realize that it's futile.

"It's not your fault lips for being so chapped." I say to lips.

_Great, now I'm talking to myself._

_I must be losing my mind._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4

**Talia POV**

* * *

Let's just say the Capitol blew my expectations.

The food.

The clothes.

Even the people.

And today, my stylist will put me in something to represent my district. I wonder what she has in mind.

What could possibly represent electrical power and power plants?

Nothing- that's what.

I remember, years ago the most famous stylist in history. Of course, he's long gone. Dead.

He was really creative; that's for sure.

Cinna.

And out of my room emerges my stylist, Glamour, with my dress. And to be honest, she did amazing. My dress is glowing. The bottom looks like a florescent light bulb, while the top is blue with pinkish-purplish electrons. Astonishing.

"To show off the electricity." that is all she says. Glamour doesn't talk much, just jots down notes and drawings. It makes things much easier on me.

* * *

**Leanna POV**

Like this hasn't been done before. My stylist has poo-brain. Literally.

As my prep team waxes what little hair I have on my body; generally armpits, legs, and face, I grit my teeth. Next comes putting on the makeup. I guess they were going for a look that said "prostitute" because I have make up that shouldn't be worn by thirteen year olds.

The outfit makes me want to throw up. Basically, it's a bra and long skirt with one too many coats of glitter. Isn't this considered illegal? Exposing children like this. I'm practically naked.

And I look like a hooker.

* * *

**Emily POV**

District 2. I wonder what they would try to fit me in. I'm not particularly skinny but I'm not fat either. Let's just say I don't have an athletic build. Compared to the tribute from District 1.

And then he comes out of the room. It's all I can do to look aloof. But my attempt fails.

I want to run out of the room and not face this day but I know it's impossible. Let's hope that there are not too many pedophiles watching me today.

Because the dress is a huge diamond- but that's not it. This diamond has no color, in other words it's see through. And I know that the look on his face tells me that I am not going to be wearing anything underneath this.

* * *

**Zoey POV**

Walking.

That's what keeps me sane.

Especially now that I am going to be shown off to the people of Panem today.

Walking here, walking there, walking everywhere.

In that moment my very young stylist carries my dress in a plastic case. Let's say, my expectations were pretty low. Nothing compares to what I see standing before me.

"It's beautiful!"

* * *

**Megan POV**

My prep team is lying on the floor, and will wake up with fresh bruises.

They will pay for the pain they have caused me.

I want to kill people, not get every damn hair on my body plucked.

My stylist can now see that as he tries to not step on their face. He shows me the dress, it's not a dress.

"I'm not wearing that. No way. Absolutely not." The outfit may be suitable for others, but not me.

What it is, a long flowey robe covered in gems of different colors. I have a crown with jewels and gold covering every inch. Have I mentioned that my stylist agitates me. To the point where I want to kill him.

"We'll make you look amazing, just wait and you'll see!" he says in a giddy voice. Seeing that I have no other choice, I surrender and let my beauticians do their work.

Ugh.

* * *

AN: Yeah I'm going to skip a lot and probably go straight to the games in the next chapter or so. Sowee! :]


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter-Sixty Seconds

**Megan POV**

* * *

In the past few days, I have been thinking a lot. That this isn't right.  
That I feel guilty.

And as I stand on this platform, counting down the sixty seconds, my decision is made.  
I don't want to kill my fellow tributes for fun.

That I don't want to be a piece in their games.

Even if it means disgracing my district, known for winning every year. In the past, District 2 was a career- filled district too until the war. Now, they're half- way Career, half- way not. Kind of undecided.

I lift my face to see that the countdown has ended.

WHAT THE FUDGE HOW DID I MISS THAT?

More importantly, why am I still alive? As I enter the cornucopia, I see that my weapon of choice is gone. Only smaller knives and a few swords remain.

I'll just make camp here.

No one would dare kill a Career.

* * *

**Zoey POV**

Why is that girl- Megan I think her name was, just standing there? But I have no time to puzzle over that, I run into the cornucopia and grab a bunch of backpacks filled with supplies and weapons.

Oooh an ax!

_Maybe I could chop someone's head off._

After gathering everything I need I run off into the densely packed trees. There is a lot of tiny ponds, but I keep running as far as I can, away from the cornucopia. No way I'm dying today.

Typically speaking, usually one to none tributes die on the first day. That's why tomorrow, they'll coerce us together somehow.

So I lay all my supplies around my self and see a little hut made out of large rocks.

Perfect. Almost too perfect.

I drag everything inside and block the entrance with another rock. Fortunately the cracks in between the rocks are wide enough for me to see but small enough so that it isn't noticeably vacant by me to the other tributes.

* * *

**Talia POV**

Just as my mentor said, I ran straight away as soon as it was safe to step off my platform. Wouldn't want to be killed. Being from District 5, I am from the poorest in the games and the most untrained.

I'm starting to regret my decision as I become hungry, yearning for a simple knife to kill an animal to lessen my appetite.

* * *

**Emily POV**

Do I run, or what? I should probably be nice and wait for the other tributes to run so I wouldn't be rude and leave them behind.

Wait a minute, I'm in the Hunger Games so I shouldn't care. I'm about to step off my platform but I remember the large clock ticking. What number will it tick to?

Maybe negative ninety. I guess I'm wrong because a huge ding sounds when it reaches zero.

Phooey, I thought I had this one right!

I run forward but turn my head around to see a girl picking up an ax.  
_Maybe she's friendly!_

Nah, I should just keep running. Too bad I wasn't paying attention as to WHERE I was running because before I know it, I run straight into a tree.

"Aww I'm sorry Mr. Tree, I didn't mean to run into you- here!" I plant a kiss on the spot where my head hit it and I say sorry. Then I keep running, this time paying attention to where I'm running.

* * *

**Leanna POV**

I turn around to see this stupid girl kissing a tree. "HA!" I immediately clap my hands over my mouth. Oh well, it's not like that girl has a clue as to what she's doing.

She looks at me and smiles at me.

I smile back. I start walking towards her.

_Maybe I could use her._

"Hey, do you want to be allies?" I ask her.

"Okay. What does that mean?"

Ohmygod this girl is an idiot.

"IT MEANS THIS!" I scream. Suddenly, I lunge at her and stab her with my excuse of a knife.

"OWWIE WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the girl fires back.

I'm about to kill her but decided to leave her when I saw the Career - Megan I think- come back to the world and run towards us.

Oh well, if I can't kill the girl then Megan will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6-

**Zoey POV**

* * *

I didn't know what to expect. How could I not see it? A freaking hut made out of perfectly molded huge stones! And stupid me decided to stay there for the night and now I pay the price.

I'm being chases by a bunch of bees. I swing my ax wildly, thank goodness I had a few seconds to spare when I first heard the buzzing coming from the top corner of the hut. My hands shoved everything they could find into my pack, including my lucky ax. Then I ran out- at top speed when I saw the deadly bumblebees.

Who'd ever think that I would die at the hand of bugs.

Eventually my legs give up from under me and I stumble on- OHMYGOD it's another girl. She clutches her hands and stares out into the forest. At first I didn't see what she was looking at.

But it's pretty clear what's heading toward us.

* * *

**Talia POV**

I sprint out of the clearing and see the other two tributes, waiting for something. And then my head jerks to the right just as I get stung in the jaw. In my peripheral vision, I can make out two other figures.

So this is how the game makers planned on flushing us out.

Pathetic.

* * *

**Leanna POV**

With Talia and Megan running beside me, the bees pursuing me, I'm going to die. If not by the bees, than the others.

No I can't.

I have to win these games.

* * *

**Megan POV**

These stupid branches keep clawing at my face, and scratching me. I narrowly miss my targeted path, and I am lurched back, my skull connecting with the rough ground. The bees find me and sting every part of my body, and a foul taste fills my mouth.

_Well, at least I made it to where the other tributes are. Maybe I could take them out before I completely lose it._

Seeing that this is the Hunger Games, these bees are most likely some crazy muttation. Or worse.

Ahh, definitely worse.

By now, all the other competitors have been stung multiple times, and I reach to pull out my stingers. More than a dozen stingers are pulled out and a sickly green oozes out of the holes.

The bees start dropping dead, and dissolve into the ground. Well that's not normal.

When is anything normal?

* * *

AN: Wellllll, I didn't have much time to write this- HAD TO STUDY FOR A MATH TEST.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7-

**Emily POV**

* * *

Ooooh a TRUFFLE! My legs start pumping and I jump onto the truffle. "CHOCOLATY!"I swing my legs back and forth, creating a rocking motion.

I then scream at the top of my lungs, "I CAME IN LIKE A TRU-UH-FFLE!" Now all the other girls are looking at me, probably admiring my singing. I mean, it's not everyday you hear someone perfect, who can perfectly sing perfection.

I flip my hair and commence swinging on my chocolate truffle ball.

* * *

**Leanna POV**

My arms squeamish, crushed by my body, start to hurt. I push myself up and turn my head to the right. OHMY it's that girl from before, you know the one I almost stabbed to death.

And- and she's humping a rock.

What goes on in that girl's brain? She's...

My body goes woozy and I feel less focused. Oh no, now the bee chemicals are kicking in. Suddenly, I understand why Emily is acting drunker than her usual self. Oh jeez, what will I be seen doing on national television?

Well, soon enough I will find out...

* * *

**Talia POV**

I am covered in a pile of green goo. The chunky liquid has found it's way everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE.

Then I see two lunatics- one dry humping a rock and the other one, well let's say she thinks she is belly dancing. It must be from the deadly bumblebees.

The words escape my lips and I know that I have lost what grip I have on sanity, "Cheese graters. THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" I walk towards the cheese graters and rub my head against it, "AHHH! IT BURNS!"

I hear a sing-song in my head, and I repeat it out loud for everyone to hear, "THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!"

* * *

**Zoey POV**

Pretty much sums it all, everyone is cray- cray. Well everyone but Megan and I. But soon enough we'll be crazies too. So I try to eliminate competition with the other tributes. My mouth goes dry, and I know why. I've never killed anyone before. But I know the guilt will haunt me for the rest of my days.

But I won't have any more days if I don't kill someone now. I look around and see three girls- one humping, one belly dancing, and one rubbing her hair against the ground. The first two are from the wealthy districts so I decide to take out District 5.

_Aww, I don't know if I can do it._

_C'mon arms, grab the ax. Say hello to it._

Great, so now, I am talking to myself. What else has these games taken away from me?

This has to end now.

My hands clutch the metal weapon, running a finger down its blade. Super sharp, a small stream of red falls from my finger.

_Okay, this should be easy._

I pray under my breath and ask for forgiveness. But I know deep down inside that nothing can excuse my next set of actions. I heave the ax over my head and slowly make my way toward Talia, who is up to this point, clueless of what I plan to do.

I let out a battle cry and at the last second, her eyes turn to me, holding a look of innocence. Before I can stop myself, I see the ax connect with the poor girl's neck and divide it in half.

Blood spurts out in all directions coating me and herself in the deep red shade. Her brown eyes roll into the back of her head and her lungs stop functioning.

I did this.

I killed a person.

And I'm not proud.

* * *

**Megan POV**

The weirdest things are happening. Three girls have gone mental and the fourth is looking at the last of the three, with wide eyes. Then I see why, she killed the girl from five. I guess the people back home are booing me, that I wasn't they first to kill. But I don't think I could possibly bear the weight of that much guilt.

I would like to grieve for the girl, it feels wrong to leave her like this. But she's already dead and this means we must clear the area. I walk over to my stuff to start packing but then I feel faint.

I don't remember colliding with the ground.

I don't remember scraping my chin.

And I certainly don't remember encountering flying blue pickles. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME, YOU DEMONIC SALTY CUCUMBERS!"

The motherboard ship, probably for the pickles, swoops down over the forestry and a metal claw reaches down, grabbing the girl who is playing possum. Her hair flows with the wind and is frozen from the current. I almost think that her neck is going to snap off because the current is so quick, but it doesn't.

Awww, I hoped I could enjoy some decapitation action.

Guess it'll have to wait.

* * *

AN: Well, yep... I killed my friend. That's...

WONDERFUL!

JK.

NOT.

:P


	8. Not an update

**AN: I'm sorry this is is not an update, I just have some bad news. I won't be able to write fanfics until my mom is satisfied with my grades. (She thinks a 93 is bad) so I can't update.**

**Sorry!**

**Be brave.**

**Don't forget to peel your bananas!**


End file.
